In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an improved water brake dynamometer and, more particularly, to a water brake dynamometer having an improved water brake with a new configuration for a rotor and cooperating stator.
Heretofore it has been known that dynamometers, including water brake dynamometers, provide an accurate and economical way to test engines. Torque and speed of an engine are measured accurately and precisely by such devices in order to provide a means for adjusting the engine to maximum power.
In the agricultural field, various types of dynamometers have been suggested including that disclosed in the patent to Ellsworth W. Lapp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,099. Known dynamometers have proven to be very useful and efficient. However, the advent of improved and more powerful engines for agricultural use necessitates an improved, wide range, heavy duty dynamometer.
A type of dynamometer believed to be adaptable for agricultural use is a water brake dynamometer. Such dynamometers are generally disclosed in The Society of Automotive Engineers Publication No. 710215 dated Jan. 11-15, 1971 entitled "High Speed Dynamometers--Modern Water Brakes Offer New Potential For Testing Engineers" by W. C. Bronder and Charles S. Jewitt. Dynamometers of this general nature are also disclosed in the patent to Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,576 entitled "Dynamometer", issued Mar. 31, 1936, and the patent to Cline, U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,830 entitled "Apparatus and Method for Controlling Dynamometers", issued Apr. 14, 1953.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,576 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,830 disclose momentum interaction dynamometers wherein torque is transferred between a rotor and a stator element by means of directed fluid flow between sectors of the rotor and the stator. In the patent issued to Cline, momentum interaction or fluid transfer is effected by means of blade members associated with a rotor directing fluid against cooperative blade members associated with a stator. In the Taylor patent, the rotor and stator are comprised of flat discs having surfaces in opposed relation. Variously sized pie-shaped segments are formed in the surface of each disc. Momentum interaction is effected by transfer of fluid between the pie-shaped segment of a rotor and a separate pie-shaped segment of a stator or vice versa upon rotation of the rotor with respect to the stator.
While the particular rotor and stator configurations disclosed in these references are believed to perform in an acceptable manner, a distinctive and improved rotor and stator design for momentum transfer is deemed desirable. The present invention relates to a pattern or configuration of rotor and stator surfaces which is believed to provide improved results and which is clearly unique in construction with respect to the known prior art.